Emily the Hedgehog
"Be prepare or this will be ugly day for you."-Emily Personal Information Name:Emily the Hedgehog Full Name:Emily Akemi Age:17 Species: Hedgehog Gender:Female Loves: Tobias The Hedgehog Likes: Cooking,hanging out,friends,music,singing,and parties Hates:Bad guys,arguments,and being sick Friends and Enemies Friends:The sonic gang,Crystal the hedgehog,Miley the cat,Hanna the fox,and Kaniss the fox,and more Enemies:Dr.Eggman,Mephilis,and other bad guys(which i really forgot) Theme song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3cZbQaqYN4 PERSONALITY Emily is nice,generous,smart,and always ready for battle.She usually walks around while she gets bored.She doesn't stalk Shadow(her crush).She hangs out with her friends and her sister(Crystal.They act like friends.).She is forgiving and when you do it on purpose,she will be angry and walks away.Emily will become violent when she sees a bad guy.She is a fast-learner when she is new to something. Abilities and Weapons Time Shield-She can summon a Time Shield that may stop time,Create A New Timeline,or reset a timeline.Her Time Shield is like an hourglass or a sand timer.It is inspaired by Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Angel Blade:A sword that has a special power in it.It can be controlled by Emily. Transformation:She transforms into any costume like an anime called Puella Magi Madoka Magica.She can transform to the characters battle costume. Telepathy:She can talk to anyone in their minds. Teleportation:She teleports when she wants to. Shadow Summoning:She appears to have shadows power in her.Clearly this power is unknown. BIOGRAPHY When Emily was a little hedgehog,her family were killed by G.U.N. Crystal were angry and killed one of the G.U.N team.Emily was trained by the freedom fighters.When she was 11,she became a stealth girl and she killed 20 G.U.N members.When Emily was overpower,she almost cause destruction,but was stopped by Crystal.Emily fainted and her power is so hard to control,they had nothing to do.Crystal told Emily to control her powers wisely.So,Emily trained harder and was able to control the powers.When she is 14 years,she saw Sonic and Tails and decided to catch up.So then,the whole gang introduced to Crystal and Emily when they meet each other. When Emily was 16,she was a hostage of Mephilis and escaped from the cell and was wounded from Mephilis.Emily was lost until Crystal saw her.She went to the sonic gang and they help her heal her wounds.It was possible to heal it, but it took took 10 days to heal it. Trivia/Observation -Even Nardia the Bat killed Emily,Emily is immortal. -It appears that her sister had died while killing a powerful Black person which caused Emily to live alone. -She appears to like Tobias.Their meeting is unknown. -When the shadows make her into a "Heart Of Destruction"the good Emily is inside the witch(black people.Witch short name for Black people) -She can only be killed by the shadows. -Her eyes are water blue and when she is a witch her eyes are pitch red. -She seems to worry alot about Tobias than the world emily the hedgehog 2.jpg|Emily(all of my pic is made in photoshop) Emily the hedgehog.jpg|My Main Pic of Emily -It seems that Emily doesn't want to live in the world.She thought that no one needs her. -If it wasn't for tobias "special relatonship"Emily would be cursing herself alot.She would turn to a Witch. -An incubator(a cat-like alien)contract Emily. -"if you defeat the most powerful witch,you will become the greatest one"-incubator -She is silent sometime. -She sometimes leave Tobias alone. -Emily usually tries to stop fights. -Sometimes when her soul gem is black,she would tell Tobias to shoot her soul gem so she wont become a witch. -(a work of process) Emily's quote 'Die!'-Emily "Why won't you kill me Tobias?Im a witch in this world."-Emily talking to Tobias 'What are you'-Emily talking to an incubator 'I love you Tobias"-Emily "Dont listen to that incubator"-Emily Emily's Witch Form Name:The Heart Of Destruction Nature:Sufferness Type:Destruction Witch A witch that causes Destruction to the whole world. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRrRbvjXJOw witch theme Sonic Riders Emily "Lets do this big!"-Emily Team:Team Magic Extreme Gear Type:Speed Gear name:Magical Speed Speed:10 Turn:9 Dash:7 Limit:4 Curve:8 Trained by Crystal,she won't give up on winning the World Grand Prix!With her powers,she just might win. Her gear Magical Speed,will remind her to never give up! She can use her magic powers to attack long range opponents. Level Gauge:4 Level 1:Shoots the opponents with veteren guns(lose 10 coins) Level 2:A chained spear that stunned and lose 20 coins opponents. Level 3:An array of swords that will make the opponent lose 40 coins. Level 4:Emily will use her Time Shield and stop time and keep going for 6 seconds. Category:Good